Borehole images are widely used in the petroleum industry, especially to identify the geological structure of the sub-surface zones. Images based on the target geological model before and during drilling would be advantageous. For example, from images, a geologist can easily understand the dip and strike of the sub-surface and this information is very critical for designing or drilling a well. Also, the point where drilling occurs outside of a zone or drilling occurs into a new zone can be easily interpreted from an image. However, borehole images are not typically available.
The present invention provides images of wellbores that heretofore have not been available.
This present invention allows one to get useable synthetic images in a well bore.